custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Gipsy Titan
Gipsy Titan is a Jaeger formerly piloted by brothers Jake & Dan Kasumi and is a namesake of Gipsy Avenger. Prior to the 3rd kaiju war in 2047, Gipsy Titan was Stationed in the Barabatos Shatterdome. Technical information Status: Active Height: 290 ft tall Pilots: FORMER: BarbatosRasiel, Slug gunner fan CURRENT: XL Dino, AR Magna Launched: December 25th, 2045 Body Language: Street Fighter Official Description Gipsy Titan honors the heroic legacy of his namesake as the new leader of the Mark VIII fleet.'More than just a jaeger, he is a symbol of hope to millions. - Official Description History In 2067, Barbatos Rasiel (The Jaeger) Was fighting a kaiju named Stalker (Category V). But, Stalker Ripped out 3 quarters of the jaeger Barbatos Rasiel's Conn-Pod. when the jaeger was returned to the Barabatos Shatterdome, BarbatosRasiel (user) and Slug gunner fan needed a new jaeger. Chadwik Stafforde introduced them to Gipsy Titan. Most people in the shatterdome thought Gipsy was very beautiful. Despite the fact gipsy was a boy jaeger rather than a girl jaeger, he was referred to as "Beautiful". When Slug & Barbatos were piloting it, Gipsy Titan Killed a kaiju named Lavaback (Magmaback and Leatherback's Younger Brother). Holotype Brave Attack Edit A Rogue jaeger named Holotype Brave was attacking the city of Barabatos. Inside Gipsy Titan, XL Dino and AR Magna were fighting Holotype Brave. A Helicopter carrying Secretary General Mako Mishikawa (Max Mishikawa's Older Brother) Was being jammed in the comms when Holotype Brave opened a row of comm jamming lights while flapping her mechanical wings which were approximately about 14mm tall. The helicopter pilot said to their commander that their comms were being jammed. using gravity sling, Gipsy threw some buildings and cars at Holotype, distracting her and fixing the comms. Holotype was Tugging on Titan's leg, While Titan Headlocked her. Holotype Brave was shooting missiles and her target was gipsy. But Gipsy Dodged it and the missiles hit the Mishikawa industries Building instead. it shot through the Mishikawa industries building, and hit Valor Omega, Killing Grace Anderson. It is unknown in this pacific rim if Ashleigh died or not. Kip, the pilot of Gipsy Lightning was suffering a seizure when Titan bumped into Lightning. Luckily, Kip was saved from his seizure when he unknowingly kicked the Eject button. In the Yerban glacier, Gipsy is walking through the snow, when suddenly Holotype shoots and destroys the factory to mask her origins. Titan immediately recognizes who it is and deploys his chain sword while Brave deploys her twin chainsaws of fire. XL and AR Remember their old move and they duck and slice the lower part of Holotype's upper torso. Then Gipsy jumps into the freezing cold water to troll holotype. Holotype walks up to the freezing pond. But suddenly, a missile shoots out, then it splits into smaller missiles and shoots Holotype, making her fall into the freezing water. Then Titan swims up and grabs her and jumps out. Titan punches through and crushes Holotype's reactor. XL yells, telling the pilots of Holotype Brave to get out of her Conn-Pod. Gipsy crushes Holotype's faceplate, revealing the true pilot is a Secondary brain of a kaiju that Chuck Kickman made. Kaiju Drone Attack Shao Industries ( The one Founded by Henry Shao) Delivers Drone Jaegers to Barabatos, Moyulan and Dhaka. The ones being delivered to Barabatos go Corrupt, turning from AH-1 Regenade drones, into Drone Kaiju. Everyone gets into the Safety Shelter, but the kaiju drones break their way into the shelter. Gipsy Titan, Obsidian Bravo and Sunrise Helium start attacking the drones. Obsidian decapitates the drones with his saw blades, Gipsy grabs the drones and chucks them at other drones, 2x killing them. and Sunrise kicks the drones, with her advanced skater blades. Serebii city Attack There is a quartet of kaiju attacking Tokyo,Kraijin, Killercroc, Stalker and Darkblood. TyrannoCondor, Gipsy Titan, Gipsy Lightning and Crash Manticore deployed into Tokyo. Kraijin attacks titan while Stalker and Darkclaw were attacking Tyranno, Lightning and Crash. Gipsy grabs Killercroc and throws it at Stalker and Darkblood. Chuck controls the Nano-Rippers. The Nano-Rippers Fuse Kraijin, Darkclaw and Stalker together, Creating the Mega Kaiju/Downfall. The Mega-Kaiju Throws Obsidian and Sunrise, Almost destroying them. While Gipsy chases The Mega Kaiju to Vlc. JAKQ Gipsy is thrown down to the breach. with other jaegers deployed into the breach, the superkaiju and nano rippers jump into the breach. Titan kills the precursors by shooting them with his plasma cannon. While Gipsy Terminator is thrown out of the breach. Jake Kasumi gets into titan along with Ami and gets out of the breach. Now titan is stationed in Stratmann and is now seen as a holograph fighting kaiju. Pacific Rim: Downfall --24.64.250.164 20:13, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Jaegers (Downfall) Category:Jaegers Category:Pacific Rim: Downfall Category:Mark-8